


Híbrido

by Silver_fox221



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aziraphale Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Protective Crowley, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221
Summary: Crowley no ha elegido ser mitad demonio, tampoco cargar con la maldición del vampirismo. Toda su existencia parece estar rodeada de desgracias, al menos hasta que al tratar de salvar a un neófito de manos de unos cazadores, se topa con Azirafel, un cazador con tantas peculiaridades como él. Quizá es justo lo que necesita para darle un respiro a su atormentada alma.





	Híbrido

Lo primero que solía asaltar su mente eran los rayos. Sí, había sido la típica noche donde el científico loco de turno llevaba a cabo experimentos macabros durante una tormenta, que generalmente le aportaba la energía para tener éxito en su proyecto. Solo que el experimento había sido él, y el éxito era relativo. Dependía de a quién preguntases.

Crowley no podía llamarlo victoria. ¿Se había sentido feliz de estar vivo? Por supuesto. Pero eso había sido hasta que había descubierto que no podría volver a ver la luz del sol, y que la única forma de mantenerse vivo era absorber la vida de otros. Y si trataba de resistirse, llegaba un momento en el que sus propios instintos le traicionaban y el número de víctimas era peor que nunca. Había veces en las que se odiaba por ello.

Todo había empezado cuando la misteriosa enfermedad se apoderó de la ciudad en la que vivía. Al principio había iniciado como una simple fiebre que sin embargo, había desatado el pánico entre los habitantes. Y no era para menos, porque pasados los primeros síntomas, los afectados habían fallecido pocos días después, entre dolores que los habían marcado para siempre, con cicatrices y en ocasiones, consecuencias incluso peores.

Ah, el dolor. Eso sí que se había convertido en un recuerdo mucho más vago en la mente de Crowley. Quizá porque su cuerpo había comenzado a olvidar lo que era sentir. No, no quería decir que fuese inmune a cualquier clase de sensación, pero sus heridas se cerraban tan deprisa que quedaban reducidas a un mero recuerdo arrinconado al fondo de su mente. 

Ya no podía decir con seguridad en qué año había sucedido todo, pero debía haber sido alrededor de finales del siglo XV. Por aquel entonces, los tribunales eclesiásticos ya perseguían a cualquiera que no cumpliese con la doctrina cristiana y a todo aquel que fuera acusado de brujería, cosa que desafortunadamente, sucedía más a menudo de lo que sería lógico esperar. Crowley había enfermado misteriosamente, sin motivo aparente. Solía vivir aislado del resto del mundo, quizá porque no le agradaba la compañía de los demás salvo personas muy concretas, aunque se le podía ver a menudo por los parques, o en lugares con mucha vegetación. Y a pesar de su soledad, no había tardado en terminar en la cama, con los criados entrando y saliendo con agua fría y toallas a cada hora. Hasta los mejores médicos habían tratado de hacer algo por su deteriorado estado de salud, pero ninguno había tenido éxito. Hasta que llegó el último, que aseguraba tener el remedio definitivo. Tal vez si hubiera sabido antes lo que iba a hacer…

Crowley saltó al siguiente tejado, visiblemente disgustado por los recuerdos que le perseguían a cada momento. A veces deseaba olvidar, pero después llegaba a la conclusión de que eso le impediría actuar como lo hacía. Posiblemente no tendría remordimientos cada vez que mordía a alguien. Casi era mejor cargar con sus penas y no hacer a los demás responsables de sus problemas. Salió de la ciudad como una sombra, moviéndose a una velocidad demasiado alta para ser percibido por el ojo humano y se alejó todo lo que pudo, contemplando la luna mientras regresaba al pasado de manera irremediable.

El médico había asegurado que le curaría, y en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir, Crowley habría aceptado lo que fuera. Aquella noche había caído una buena tormenta y aunque nadie había podido ver qué clase de procedimientos eran llevados a cabo por aquel doctor, a todo el mundo le había quedado bastante claro que no había sido producto en su exclusividad de la mano del hombre. Crowley solo sabía lo que había ocurrido después. Tras permanecer una noche con el supuesto médico en su habitación, había tenido sueños turbulentos, en una sucesión de eventos que parecían querer presagiar el fin del mundo. Hasta que un dolor agudo sobre la yugular había puesto fin al martirio. Cuando despertó estaba solo y las cortinas de su habitación tapaban la luz que pugnaba por filtrarse al interior de la estancia. Los rayos de sol se mantenían al margen tras la gruesa tela granate. Y por primera vez en semanas, Crowley se sintió bien. Los dolores habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

De manera que a día de hoy, Crowley tenía unos seis siglos de antigüedad. Aproximadamente, porque ni siquiera recordaba su fecha de nacimiento. Y eso que había vampiros más antiguos en el mundo. Agradeció el aire frío de la noche que le recibió entre sus brazos y se llevó el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha al cuello, palpando la cicatriz que le acompañaría el resto de su vida. La mordedura. No había comprendido qué era hasta que intentó recibir la luz del sol como era costumbre, y estuvo a punto de morir abrasado. Había gritado tan fuerte como le habían permitido sus cuerdas vocales hasta que se sintió desfallecer. Alguien corrió las cortinas por él y le ayudaron a llegar de nuevo a la cama.   
Pero lo peor de todo era la sed insaciable que le asaltaba al menos una vez cada dos semanas. No había manera en la que pudiera resistirse a ella, y si no lograba contenerse a tiempo, las víctimas morían desangradas en sus brazos. Aquella vida se había convertido en un tormento para él, pero tantos años la habían transformado en un círculo vicioso del que no podía escapar. Había aprendido a vivir con ello, como haría cualquier otra persona normal. 

—Pero ni entre los vampiros podías ser una persona normal, ¿verdad? —susurró furioso, huyendo de allí mientras se internaba en el bosque.

Crowley sabía muy bien qué había sido antes de ser mordido por el vampiro. Y aunque los rumores nunca se detenían, él trataba de negarlo todo con la suficiente convicción como para que le dejaran en paz unas cuantas semanas, hasta que a alguien apareciera con una ocurrencia todavía más exagerada que la anterior.

No, él no era una persona normal y corriente, ni siquiera cuando había sido humano. El misterio que rodeaba a la identidad de su padre era en realidad un intento por ocultar la verdad en un mundo donde podían asesinarte por cualquier cosa que te hiciera destacar. Y tener un padre que procedía de los mismísimos infiernos no ayudaba precisamente a pasar desapercibido entre la sociedad. Crowley había estado varias veces en el punto de mira de organizaciones como la propia Inquisición, que había tenido que darse por vencida debido a su condición social y a que por alguna extraña razón, nadie deseaba acercarse a él. Algunos decían que la presencia de Crowley resultaba escalofriante.

Pero precisamente, aquella carga genética demoníaca con la que tenía que lidiar era la que le beneficiaba después de la conversión al vampirismo. Según las leyendas, los primeros vampiros habían sido creados por demonios. Quizá su sangre había servido como un vínculo para alimentar sus poderes, porque no había vampiro que le igualase en fuerza, velocidad o cualquiera de las otras habilidades que acompañaban a los de su especie. ¿Debía estar agradecido por ello? No estaba seguro. Cabía decir que incluso a pesar de la fachada que siempre mostraba a los demás, con aquel aspecto despreocupado y sarcástico que siempre le caracterizaba, intentaba ayudar a los vampiros neófitos en su transición. Porque él sabía de primera mano que no era nada sencillo, sobre todo para aquellas personas que como él, odiaban cada ocasión en la que debían morder a alguien para seguir viviendo.

Por supuesto, siempre estaba el pequeño problema de los cazadores. Crowley había perdido muchísimas noches protegiendo a los recién convertidos de aquellos maníacos que realmente no comprendían lo desgraciada que era su existencia. Solo veían en ellos la encarnación del mal y les daban caza como si ellos solo fueran seres que habían elegido hacer daño a los demás. Ojalá fuera cierto, solía pensar Crowley. Eso lo haría todo mucho más sencillo. Incluso la muerte.

La mayoría de los cazadores llevaban armas bendecidas y todo tipo de protecciones que por algún motivo seguían creyendo eficaces, incluso después de haber dejado atrás la Edad Media. Lo único que de verdad podía herirles eran las armas… y aun así las heridas jamás eran mortales. Aunque sí, normalmente solían dejar cicatrices bastante feas que no se iban y que Crowley detestaba con toda su alma. Ya tenía bastante con su maldición personal. 

Crowley dudaba que hubiera otra persona en el mundo con peculiaridades semejantes a las suyas. Y sinceramente, era lo mejor para todos. 

Observó la luna en medio del silencio abismal de la noche, y su oído captó algo. Se giró hacia el origen del sonido, calculando que se había originado al menos a cinco kilómetros de distancia, bosque adentro. El olor de la sangre no tardó en alcanzarle, alguien estaba herido. Y a juzgar por el aroma amargo, era uno de los suyos. No le costaría demasiado llegar allí. De seguro había una nueva cacería bajo la tenue luz de la noche. Desapareció de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y su silueta desapareció en la grandeza de la oscuridad, dejando a sus instintos que iluminaran su camino.


End file.
